


Two Hot Guys

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Snupin Santa Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece was done for 2013 Snupin Santa.   The prompt basically said, just draw them naked, so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hot Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Medium: Pencil on paper

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/TwoHotGuys_zpsfadee67d.jpg.html)


End file.
